


Sticky Trials

by Omnicat



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superglue, shirtless boys, and the only doctor around is a relative. Oh dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Trials

“The doctor is your sister.”  
  
“Exactly. Do you know what that does to doctor-patient confidentiality, Trowa?”  
  
“Nothing. But even so, one look from her dear little Quatre’s big blue puppy-dog eyes and she’d bury a body for you.”  
  
“Look, I know I’m sounding like a prude, but... How are we even going to explain what happened?”  
  
“Start by explaining it to me. Why _would_ you grope me with a hand full of wet glue?”  
  
“You groped me first, I just retaliated. There’s a puddle of it on the table and I was leaning on it with my hand without noticing, I was so distracted by you not wearing a shirt... There, see?”  
  
“Aha.”  
  
“How did it get there?”  
  
“Well, we’re in a desert and _you_ are wearing a shirt. Unlike you, _I_ have had to do all the brain work myself.”  
  
“As flattered as I am to know I distract you as much as you do me, Trowa, it only serves to aggravate our predicament.”  
  
“Just let me do the talking if you don’t want to lie to your family.”  
  
“I would love to lie to her, but what other explanation is there for my hand ending up _here?_ ”  
  
“At least your hand went up, not down into my pants.”  
  
“So the bright side of all this is that I get to keep my hand and will not be castrated in retaliation?”  
  
“Actually the bright side is that you won’t have to wait months for another try, but yeah, that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
